


Watching a Movie

by fliffen



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge with Clint and Bucky [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliffen/pseuds/fliffen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had planned the whole thing from the start. The moment that they entered the theater, he had dragged Bucky to the far back row of seats.<br/>“Why are we sitting way back here?” Bucky asked, raising his eyebrow.<br/>Clint found it hard not to roll his eyes at his boyfriend. “You’ll see.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely and talented tonysnark was the one to beta this for me.

 

 

Clint had planned the whole thing from the start. The moment that they entered the theater, he had dragged Bucky to the far back row of seats.

“Why are we sitting way back here?” Bucky asked, raising his eyebrow.

Clint found it hard not to roll his eyes at his boyfriend. “You’ll see.”

The movie became boring very quickly, and about halfway through, Clint put his plan into action. He twisted up from where he had been leaning his head on Bucky’s shoulder to begin kissing his neck. Bucky tilted his head back to give Clint better access, and his breath hitched as Clint’s hand slid down from his chest to under his belt.

Bucky immediately pushed Clint back and started kissing him. Clint made a pleased noise, just loud enough for a woman sitting a few rows in front of them to notice. She coughed awkwardly to get their attention, and by the time they pulled apart and looked at her, she was glaring at them.

Her look only hardened as the two started snickering. Bucky shook his head and stood from his seat, taking Clint’s hand and leading him out of the theater and into the hall.

Clint didn’t want to wait the amount of time it would take to relocate somewhere private, so he steered them away from the exit and into a nearby bathroom. The door to the stall had barely clicked shut before he pushed Bucky back against the wall and started kissing him again, hard and desperate. Bucky moaned into the kiss and ran his hands up Clint’s sides until he was gripping his t-shirt, gasping as Clint rutted against him. With the combined friction and thrill of fooling around in public, it was no surprise that they were both already hard.

Clint trailed his hands across Bucky’s chest while Bucky moved his hands from his shoulders to his ass, forcing him against him in an attempt to gain more contact through their jeans.

Clint pulled back just far enough to reach Bucky’s belt, and he bucked forward for just a bit more friction – only to have rough, calloused hands hold him in place. Their combined breathing grew ragged while Clint undid Bucky’s belt and zipper.

“Are we really doing this here?” Bucky asked breathlessly.

“Fuck yeah,” Clint slid his hand into Bucky’s boxers, taking his cock in hand.

Bucky moaned and thrust into the touch. Clint kissed him again gently before lowering himself to his knees. Never letting his eyes stray from Bucky’s, he pulled the soldier’s dick free from the confines of his boxers. He worked his hard length with his hand for a few moments before finally taking the tip into his mouth. Bucky shuddered, his bodily desire to thrust into Clint’s warm, wet mouth prevented by the hands on his hips holding him still.

Clint swirled his tongue around the end of Bucky’s cock, stopping only to lick up the length of it, and then taking just the head into his mouth again. He repeated this teasing pattern a few more times.

Bucky growled in frustration and tried to thrust forward again, but Clint pulled away.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Clint grinned, pressing his thumbs into Bucky’s hips and making him gasp with pleasure at the dull pain.

“God – stop fucking teasing me and get on with it, you little shit!” Bucky hissed and laced his fingers roughly into Clint’s hair, holding him back from repeating the same torturous pattern. Clint chuckled, having clearly achieved his desired response. Bucky scoffed, but loosened his grip on the archer’s hair.

“Since you asked so _nicely_...” He drew Bucky’s length into his mouth once more, taking it in deep before and sucking it slow and steady. He worked it further in to his mouth with each bob of his head, and Bucky pushed at Clint’s head to encourage him to pick up the pace.

After a few moments, Clint drew back. Bucky wasn’t so willing to have him stop this time, so Clint smacked his hands away only to grab them and hold them against Bucky’s own hips.

“Clint–!” Bucky practically whined.

“Shut up… for a minute...” Clint snapped out in between gasps of air. For a split second, Bucky thought had done something to upset him, but he had very little time to think that over before Clint had his mouth around his cock once more, bobbing his head up and down. Bucky shuttered at the renewed sensation, watching curiously as Clint pressed his dick as far into his mouth as he could and held it there only to take him in a little further. He tightened his grip on Bucky’s hips, slowly deep throating his cock until the sensation was too much and had him on the verge of cumming.

“Fuck, Clint –” Clint swallowed around his cock and the action sent him toppling over the edge, gasping. Clint drew back far enough not to be choked, but still swallowed as Bucky rode out his orgasm.

Eventually Clint sat back on his haunches, watching as Bucky got his breath back. He palmed at his own cock through his jeans – out of all his facial expressions, Bucky’s ‘I-just-came’ face was probably his favorite.

Once Bucky gained some stability he ushered Clint to his feet and spun them around so Clint was the one pinned against the wall. He kissed him passionately, nipping at his lower lip and then licking down his jaw. Bucky trailed his hands along his boyfriend’s body as Clint ground against him, undoing his jeans and finally taking his cock in his hand. He worked it at a steady pace as he sucked bruises onto Clint’s neck, Clint moaning and writhing against the wall as he fucked into Bucky’s hand.

“Bucky!” Clint gasped as he reached his climax, spilling hard and hot into his hand. “Oh –fuck...”

Bucky laughed as he stammered, their bodies still pressed against one another.

“That was fun, but now I feel like I need a bath.” Bucky told him with a grin, stepping back to wipe his hands clean on a wad of toilet paper.

“Yeah, me too,” Clint laughed. “But now I can check ‘blowjobs in a bathroom’ off of my ‘fuckit list’.”

“… Is that a bucket list for sex things?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“Yep.” Clint tucked himself away smugly.

“So… what’s on the rest of that list?” Bucky casually stepped closer once more, and Clint smirked.

“I’ll show you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to think I have some skill as a writer (a dyslexic writer) but, I’m like 70% ace, so this was an adventure for me. Feel free to tell me it was terrible (in the best possible way! Mah ha ha!)


End file.
